


Gathering of Fallen Angels

by englishrose2011



Series: Deadly Angel [3]
Category: Magnificent 7, White Collar
Genre: M/M, N/V C/E Bonding C/E/V/N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Burkes learn about Neal Caffrey, Neal and Vin catch up on old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering of Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan fiction based on the CBS television series, The Magnificent Seven. It is in no way intended to infringe on the copyrights of CBS, MGM, The Trilogy Entertainment Group, The Mirisch Corp, or anyone else who may have legal rights to the characters and settings. The Sentinel copyright is held by Paramount and Pet Fly Productions. White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA.  
> Thanks to Antoinette for your beta reading and MAC for all your feedback.
> 
> Continues from Flip Side of the Coin
> 
> Last updated 2011

Chris Larabee, predator sentinel and Senior Sentinel Prime of Denver, looked at the soon to be newest member of his pack, the feral sentinel and ex-con man, alleged art forger and counterfeiter Neal Caffrey. In particular he was watching the interaction between him and his own feral and lover Vin Tanner. He hadn’t been slow to miss the property hand that Vin had used to grasp Caffrey’s ass when they had hugged, that was after they had nearly blow each other’s brains out. In what he was beginning to think of as some sort of weird Fallen Angel mating dance.

How did he feel about that? That was a question that was still buzzing round his head. He loved Vin, the young man was his soul mate, given Vin’s past he knew that Vin had had lovers that had paid for his time by the hour, or the night. He had accepted that, somehow it was different to see a man that Vin had possible bedded, for what…. Did he, had he loved Neal Caffrey, or was it a hardwired response between angels. He had watched his lover closely, Vin’s body language told him volumes, and his body had leaned into Caffrey’s as if he had been denied his touch for too long. The pheromones had flooded the air, and Chris had found himself hardening in response.

Buck Wilmington, stood a little apart and even thought his senses weren’t as strong as the feral and the predator, he watched Chris carefully. The change in his body temperature, the scent of his arousal, the tension in his muscles, like a big cat, waiting to pounce on his prey. Only if he tried that Buck thought, Chris was going to have his hands full with two feral pups, full of piss and vinegar in their own right. Buck watched as Chris’s hand tightened on the mug of FBI coffee he was holding, and he saw the way that his old friend glanced at Caffrey’s handler SAC Peter Burke. Even as he watched Buck couldn’t help the smile that he found plastered across his face, it seemed that Chris wasn’t the only person here feeling territorial

The official side of the morning meeting had been completed quickly in Director Hughes office, as gamma while Chris had been there; Buck had kept his eyes on Vin and Ezra. You didn’t he mused have to be a sentinel to hear, Ezra’s indigent squawk when Vin had been a little too free with his hands. Now Elizabeth Burke, she was a lady with style, a true matricidal gamma, she hadn’t over reacted at all to what have been a first for her; she had allowed Caffrey to show her off to Vin, even allowing him to touch her. Vin had done it almost shyly, his Texan accent thickening as were his nerves, but Elizabeth had handled the situation with confidence and style, making Vin feel at ease with her. It was then that Buck knew that Neal Caffrey was with the right people, these people were rare, a couple that were willing to open their house up to another not only an ex-con, but a feral sentinel. They had done it with only the best reasons in mind, to give a safe haven to a man who was hurt and in need. Taking on a feral was not the easiest thing to do, they brought a lot of baggage with them, emotional and physical, double so because of their Fallen Angel past. Peter Burke and his wife seemed to want what was only the best for Neal Caffrey and he was protective of him, which was all good new as far as Buck was concerned, because when they had to know that Neal was going to be alright and would have the best support net work in place they could arrange.

Peter Burked was talking to Chris “Director Hughes will put an official request to allow me to take Neal out of state, but I am going to need to know what the tri bonding is.”

Buck leaned forward slightly, as he watched Chris meet Peter’s gaze levelly. “Caffrey,” Chris stopped and started again “Neal will have to join our pack, to do that he is going to have to bond with me.” The gamma was impressed, Chris had a glare that could be registered as a lethal weapon, and it seemed Peter wasn’t a slouch in that department himself, he certainly didn’t want to be caught between the two of them. As Chris had added “He’s going to have submit to me as the Senior Sentinel Prime. “

“Over my dead body, “Peter put in quickly “no way Larabee,” Buck could feel the emotions that radiated from the FBI agent, it was a fierce possessive wave engulfed him. Buck moved forward because he wasn’t sure how Chris was going to react. Instead of exploding Chris snapped back. “For god’s sake Burke, I am not going to jump his bones, I’ve already got my hands full with Ez and Vin,” Chris said.

The silence that lapsed between the handler and the predator seemed to stretch on forever and then Peter raised an eyebrow with a quirky smile, “right” he drew the word out and then added ,”glad to know that Larabee, but more information that I need,” he paused “must make life interesting.”

Chris shot him a shark teeth smile, “Oh, you don’t know half of it Burke.”

The predator and not the man looked at the two feral, he could scent the sexual heat of the two younger men and without thinking he began to open up his senses, his focus now totally on them both.

Vin and Neal both shivered, and looked up at the same time, as they felt his senses playing, and caressing over them.

It was at that moment Vin’s eyes met with Chris, the sexual need scorched through the bond that connected them, the air round Vin seemed to boil, it felt as if the air was being sucked out of his lungs. He never broke his eye contact with Chris but at the same time reached out and caught Neal’s arm, and pulled him close, nuzzle at Neal’s throat, and then  lifted his head a little higher, and issued a wordless challenge to his mate

Buck saw the smile broaden on Chris’s face, and then saw the reaction of their mated guide. Ezra was stood next to Elizabeth Burke, a fellow gamma, the southern broke off in  mid-sentence, his arm shooting out blocking Vin and Neal, holding him back, now Buck was no prude, but the primal forced of the dark bond, between  Chris and Vin was awesome, and not something to be unleashed in public. Somehow he didn’t think that Burke would like it, if Caffrey was jumped in the middle of the FBI bullpen by Chris and Vin because he was damned sure that is what Vin was silently asking permission to do.  So he needed to help Ezra get them to a safe place, Caffrey had unleashed something and it had to be channeled. The FBI would have bonding suites all Federal buildings had them, but that wouldn’t do, Chris needed his own territory, and that for the moment was the hotel.

He watched as Ezra turned to Elizabeth, all smiles, “It seems that we have a few sentinel related questions for Mr. Caffrey, I promise that he will be returned to you later today.” But even so Elizabeth moved a little closer to her sentinel charge, protective as a lioness with one club. That was one fierce lady, pity she was already taken.

Peter watched Chris Larabee, it was if the man was changing in front of his eyes, the SAC ATF Agent was being replaced by someone else and it put the hairs on the back of his neck on end. Larabee, walked, no he stalked over, his hand shot out and he caught Vin and Neal by the back of their neck, and pulled them along with him towards the door, with Ezra Standish following close behind them.

Buck moved forward to block him, Chris was now gone and the predator was in his place, what had started now could only finish in a bond; he held his hands up, non-threatening.

“Get the hell out of my way,” Peter said,

Buck tried to explain “You did the right thing for the kid, gave him what he needed, but this is now sentinel business, trust Chris in this, he wouldn’t hurt Caffrey, but this needs to be done right.”

Peter Burke glared at him “if you or Larabee hurt Neal, you’re live to regret it.”

Buck nodded, “spoken like a true alpha, he’s going to be okay.”

Peter’s hand stabbed out and his finger poked him hard in the chest, “I’ll be the judge of that, now are you going to stand there all day or are you going to take me where Neal has gone. I am his handler, where he goes I go.” The agent must have seen the look on his face because he added “I won’t interfere, and I don’t need to see it, but I, we,” he put a hand out and pulled his wife close “we need this. We have to know he’s okay and be there for him.”

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Hotel

Ezra led the way, Vin was next his arm wrapped round Neal’s waist, their bodies already plastered against each other, followed him into the master bedroom, Chris stood at the door, for a long minute he locked eyes with Peter Burke, then his head raised fractionally, throwing out a challenge, and he turned on his heels and closed the door behind him.

If they try to force him into something he doesn’t want,” Peter warned as he started forward towards the closed door.

But Buck was there blocking his way, “It’s okay Peter; they won’t hurt him, or force him to do anything he doesn’t want.” Chris even in his predator persona knows what Vin went through and that knowledge is enough to make him gentle with Neal. Slowly he chivied Peter and Elizabeth into his room that was connected to Chris’s suite.

Once there he waved them to a seat, apologizing for the fact they had to sit on the bed as he made himself comfortable in the only other chair. “You're going to have questions. But you have to understand there are no books on this, and we’ve had to pretty much wing it with Vin.

Elizabeth nodded, “Neal calls me his gamma, you’re a gamma as well, how do we” she indicated the two of them, “how do we fit in.”

“A gamma is what I like to think of as the voices of reason, in my case, my sense aren’t as keen as Chris and Vin’s their both apex sentinels in their own rights. But I can talk them both down, it’s like being” Buck smile lit up his face, “the mother hen of the pack,” then with admiration in his voice added “you’re going to be a formable gamma Elizabeth, just what Raphael needs.” He paused “the Denver pack isn’t natural by any yardstick of the sentinel world. Chris took Ez as his guide in a society that only recognizes female guides, if the previous Senior Sentinel Prime hadn’t tried to target Vin and Ezra he still would be the Prime, Chris had not any plans to take over. But when he threatened Ezra and Vin, the predator apex came out to play and well Chris has a unique way with him. My job is to make sure the when the predator comes out he doesn’t take anyone’s throat out, and with Vin, I keep the body count to a minimum.”

“Neal isn’t violent.” Peter put in as if saying it enough times would make it true.

“I haven’t really had a chance to talk to him, but if he’s an angel it’s in him, hardwired to his core, a feral is an apex sentinel, but from what Ez was telling us last night, he’s been out of the program longer, and Goodwin’s daughter has been programming him since them, so you might be right.  Now do you find that he’s into nocturnal wandering?”

The question threw the Burkes for a moment, they exchanged a look.

Buck shook his head “Sorry, I best explain, with Vin at the ranch, he moved around at night, I’ll wake up and find him in bed with me, Ez does the same, that’s when he’s not sleeping with Chris.” Buck looked thoughtful, “we even found him out in the barn a couple of time, and had to bring him back in. Vin is slowly settling but it takes time, nothing with a feral is a quick and easy fix, and I’ve learned the hard way that if it’s easy and quick, it usually fails in the long run.”

Peter sighed, “I have heard him moving around at night, when he’s stopped over. We just joke that he was appraising the silver.”

“Now you’ve bonded with him, you might find him in your bed, is that going to be a problem.” Buck expected to see panic, coupled with anger, at the idea of another man getting into bed with him and his wife. But kudos to Peter, he took it very calmly “if it’s something he needs then we’ll work round it. It’s not sex he need is it?”

“You’re catching on,” Buck eased forward his voice going slightly lower, as he spoke with true passion. “It’s the feeling of belonging, and connection with his alpha that he will need. Hugs, touches, caressing, kissing even, if your happy to do that, there all things that I have found that Vin needs to keep him centered. As fallen angels they have been deprived of so much in their short lives, abused, beaten to make them slaves to their handlers, all normal tactile contact denied them. As gamma” Buck looked to Elizabeth, “our job is to give them stability, and someone they can go to when their alpha turns on them and gives them a bollocking,” he looked at Elizabeth, “excuses the language. Like children they will sometimes try to play us off against each other. Only last week, Johannes Turner,” Buck trailed off “well that might not be the right story to tell an FBI agent. But Chris said no and Vin came round, wrapping himself around me like a second skin, rubbing up like a giant house cat, with one hand down my pants, to get me to agree to him taking certain terminal actions against the man. Had to tell him no, hell I felt like his ma, when I grounded him, that was after I took a cold shower.” He saw the look the husband and wife gave each other, then they suddenly burst out laughing.

“So were his parents?” Peter said, Buck heard the way his voice dipped on the last word as if he was trying it out.

“Could say that.”

“Agent Larabee’s relationship with Vin I take it is more sexual.” Elizabeth said her face warming slightly.

“Vin is his soul mate, his lover, as is Ezra their bond is the darkest bond.”  Buck searched both their faces, “if your bond,” he threw up a hand to stop them, “I am only saying if yours turns sexual with Neal, don’t feel guilty, you’re not letting him down, your giving him what he needs. “

“That’s not going to happen,” Peter spoke levelly, “I am his FBI handler, I can send him back to prison, I don’t even need proof, one signature and a phone call and he’s back for life. Given what you said about Vin, I have to protect Neal from himself, I can’t afford for him to think that he had to bed us or risk being rejected and sent back to prison.”

“Peter, I think, and I know that we have only just met, but from what Ez said last night after he got back, he trust you to do what is right for Neal, and when the time comes, if it comes your do what your heart tells you.”

Elizabeth raised a hand, “there was something I wanted to ask….”

0-0-0-0-0-0

Master Bedroom.

Ezra couldn’t help but smile, at the way that Chris was behaving, the posturing was pure predator, he could see the tension in Chris’s lean body, and he could sense the power that was rippling off him. It wouldn’t take much for Chris’s self control to break, and him to act purely on the needs of the predator, sweeping the man away.  Now Chris was always well Chris, cold dark and forbidding unless he let you in. For a companion to be accepted as a guide by someone like Chris and treated with the respect normally only given to a virginal female guide was something he had never expected. His smile deepened well, scratch virginal for a start that went out of the window, the moment Chris bonded with him, not that it had ever been an issue. Normally a new sentinel joining the pack, there was a criminal records check, a provisionary period, and then an official joining ceremony. But this was a feral joining, and he had to be bonded to the pack, to Chris in such a way that no one, not even the NIS could take him away, and that meant flesh to flesh.

Ezra had looked at the logistics of what they were going to do, someone had to keep a level head, a feral was an apex in his own right, but at the same time Caffrey was fragile in his own way just as Vin was. The NIS might laugh at a feral being described as being fragile, but it was there every day with Vin, the scars the flinches, when he was touched without warning.  Chris dealt with it every day and every night when he bedded his young lover. Ezra was well aware that he had to make sure that Chris didn’t jump Neal, because the feral would fight tooth and nail to escape, throwing him into a mental state that would be a total disaster.

Ezra through their bond could feel Chris pulling back on himself, the self control was aware some. Chris closed the distance to the two ferals; he reached out a hand to Vin and slides his fingers across Vin’s jaw, in a light caress, and then wrapped his fingers round the back of Vin’s head, and drew him close. He kissed his young lover lightly on the lips; even so there was a passion to it that causes the bond between them to thrum. Chris broke the kiss, and reached out with his other hand to Neal. The feral took a step back, his blue eyes so like Vin’s flashing, and Chris understood the abuse that his former handler visited on him in the name of bonding.

“I am not like them Neal.” Chris said levelly, making sure there was no mistake, reaching out a hand slowly, he caught the front of Neal’s shirt and pulled him closer, he could hear the low growling coming from the new feral, and understood the fear, and saw the hate in those blue eyes. They could never bond like this. Neal would have to calm down.

Chris looked at Vin, and felt his emotions through the bond, their love for each other. There was a new emotion his feeling for Neal Caffrey, they were not just fuck buddies from their time in the NIS machine, and there was more to it. A deep abiding love, looking at Vin he saw that his young lover was scared, scared that he would reject him now, that Chris would see this as an ultimate betrayal of their own love. But Chris knew different now, at one time he would have reacted, accusing Vin of not being true to him, but through their link he understood that Vin needed Neal, it was something deep in the Angel psyche, the two men needed each other, a physical connection.  So his hand still tethering Neal, he kissed Vin again, and pulled Neal forward. His own eyes burning into those of the new feral, as he turned him and pushed him into Vin’s arms.

Vin pulled Neal close to him, puzzled as Chris moved them to the king size bed.

“Your bed.” Vin said.

“Our bed.” Chris corrected, When you’re ready we will bond, and bring Neal into our pack, but until then,” Chris smiled, a smile that was as old as sin its self, and turned away snagging Ezra as he went through to an adjacent room, closing the door behind them.

Ezra knew what Chris needed, the predator was an alpha in the full sense of the word, he had over the last couple of days, defied him and come to New York, he had found and recruited a young feral, and helped the feral bond, all without his permission. He had taken over the role of alpha, and now Chris would want to reinstate his ownership of him as his guide, prove his dominance and that could only be done one way.

The thought of being taken and pinned down by Chris, should have sent him running from the room, but through their bond he could feel the love that Chris had for him, and also, Ez smiled like that cat the was going to get the cream, a hot passion filled lust that was coursing through the predator, promised him and eventful time ahead. Ezra could feel the heat building in his body, as he reacted to the predator, his body aching to offer its self up to him, on his knees, on his back Ezra didn’t care. The need to have Chris thrusting in him, filling him, making him whole with him was all that mattered.  Chris cocked his head, and made no attempt to hide the fact he was scenting him. His scent would tell Chris that he was ready and willing to fuck, and the knowing chuckle from the predator showed it hadn’t gone undetected.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Once through the door, whatever control that Chris had held back, he released Ezra found himself swept off his feet, and thrown onto the bed, with Chris on top of him pinning him down.  Looking up into Chris’s face, before he could speak he found himself lip locked to his predator lover. The kiss was hard and burning robbing him of the ability to speak or even to breathe, when they broke apart he was gasping for breath.

Hands stripped him naked, so quickly that his clothes seemed to melt from his body. Ezra  shuddered as he felt Chris’s tongue on the inside of his thigh, hard calloused hands pinned his hips down, and then Ezra screamed as he was deep throated, Chris taking him in his mouth, playing with him, bringing him to the peak only to pull back, denying him the release he needed. Ezra’s head was trashing from side to side, his usually eloquent words forgotten reduced to inarticulate moans. Chris moved one hand from his hip, and found  and roughly  fondled his nipples making him arch off the bed, and then Chris pressed his fingers into his mouth, Ezra sucked them as they pressed in and out of his mouth, in mimicry of what he wanted.

Suddenly they were pulled out with a soft pop, and he couldn’t stop a cry as they pressed against his hole, and into him, his body bucked off the bed, at the same time as Chris did something with his tongue that caused him to come hard. Lights flashed inside of Ezra’s head, as lightening seemed to strike down through his body. Then he collapsed back onto the bed, his body pliant.

Strong hands turned him onto his stomach, one of the pillows snatched from near his head, and pressed under his hips, “yeeesssss, fuck me.”  Ezra managed to pull enough brain cells together to beg for what he wanted as he felt Chris’s body pressed against his back and ass. The feeling of Chris’s clothes against him made him try to press back, his body over sensitive crying out at the additional stimulation. Chris’s voice against his ear, the voice harsh and breathless, “tell me what you want Ez.”

“Fuck me,” Ezra’s voice was still shaky, Chris loomed over him, and kissed him hard, his tongue pushing into Ezra’s mouth, so that he could taste himself on the kiss. The kiss softened and it became less demanding, more loving, as through the bond, which had been over whelmed, Ezra began to feel the love Chris had for him, and guilt.

Ezra swore, now was not the time for Chris to go on a guilt trip, because of his caveman, predator nature.

“If you don’t fuck me, I am going to hurt you, Mr. Larabee, trust me on that.” Ezra hissed.

There was a long silence and then Chris chuckled against his ear, and nipped his throat, causing Ezra to give a soft yelp. But it didn’t stop Ezra from pulling his hands under him and pressing his ass up against Chris. As he drawled “What are you waiting for Larabee.”

The growl was throaty and just the sound of it made his begin to harden, he shifted, then gasped as slick fingers found him, and began to open him up, slowly, all the time the growling rumbled over him. There was no need for words, in his head through the link; Ezra could see graphically what Chris was going to do to him. When Chris entered him, it was with care and love, stopping allowing him to accommodate him, before finally settling deep inside of him. Chris’s breath was on the back of his neck, and Ezra shivered but in a good way as he felt the light butterfly kisses the back of his neck, so in conflict with the primal sentinel that was claiming his body.

“Move goddamn it.” Ezra hissed, and the chucking was louder and teeth scored his jaw, and Chris began to slowly fuck him, gradually increasing his pace until Ezra was having to hold on for dear life, and the only words falling from his lips was his groan of need. When Chris came hard inside of him, Ezra cried out, his name, as it seemed that every inch of his body was being peeled back and set on fire, exquisite pleasure that boarded on pain.

Chris’s body went limp on top of him, then with a sigh he slowly pulled out of him, and rolled onto his side, and Ezra found he gathered close, Chris’s lips brushing his lips, his eyes, and his forehead. Ezra closed a hand into Chris’s shirt, and snuggled close to him, he knew it was in his mind, but being naked with his alpha clothed seemed to connect with the hardwired part of his brain, and seemed so right, that his  body should be open for him. That Chris should be able to touch, scent him without clothes to interfere. Ezra yawned and pressed his face against Chris’s throat, and allowed himself to rest; the bond round him was mellow.

Ezra dozed and woke to a nipping against his throat, he tilted his head offering it up to his alpha, in the time honored submission to a dominate alpha, it seemed that Chris was on the move again, in more ways than one, the slide of Chris’s naked body against him, was starting to driving him crazy, causing a friction that ignited in his belly and sent his brain into overload. A strong calloused hand on his cock was rough, but never crossing over into pain; it made him push his hips up trying to maximize the sensation. But each time he did, Chris moved his hand back just enough to deny him what he needed. But it was counter pointed by the soft, but passionate, restrained kiss that Chris gave him.

This was the man not the predator that was taking him, Chris’s mind for an empathic guide could be a frightening place, but for Ezra, it was his salvation, through the bond Chris was projecting his love, in a way that he could never put into words.

Chris pulled back from the kiss, “Mr. Standish is there something you want to tell me,” he drawled, his hand causing Ezra to buck against him and gasp.

“Shut up and Fuuuuck me, Chris.”

“Sorry I didn’t’ hear you.” Chris said.

Ezra tipped his head up and looked Chris straight in the eye, “stop screwing around, and fuck me Christopher.” 

The use of his full Christian name was something that only a few people would ever do, and it was Ezra’s safe word, the one that if he used Chris would obey.

 Ezra yelped as Chris suddenly swooped down and captured  a taunt   brown nipple into his mouth making him cry out a he nipped it, only for the stinging nub to be lathered with a tongue that teased it, as well as soothed it.  Chris hand squeezed him, and then moved away, making him moan its loss, but then he was covered by the body of his lean muscular lover in a slow grind of the hips.  Chris’s mouth moved from his chest back to his lip kissing him again, his tongue pressing into the warm cavern of his mouth, stealing his breath and his words, at the same time as a strong thigh now pressed up between his splayed legs, pushing against him, as Chris rocked, their cock’s rubbing together in a sensual grind that had Ezra writhing against the firm hard body of his lover. Until Ezra’s body arched and he came his seed splattering against his lover’s stomach, Ezra moaned as his lover moved his legs, wider, and then entered him, his body still open and slick with Chris’s seed from their first joining.

Chris moved slowly, as if he was savoring the heat and tightness of his body, prolonging the moment, until the blond came. Chris’s body lifted off him as he took his weight on his arms as he  moved, sliding in and out slowly, then holding, still at the moment of the deepest  penetration of his body, so that he could feel the fullness  of the throbbing cock the was buried inside of him. For Ezra it was as if time was standing still, stroke in, pause, slow pull out, the tempo, music to the beat of his heart. Then with a grunt, Chris could no long hold off, and he began to move faster, harder, with a moan that seemed to be ripped from his throat. Ezra began to move with him, pushing down in counter point to Chris’s thrust, one hand gripping Chris’s shoulder, the other wrapping into the blond hair of his lover, dragging his head down so they could kiss. Chris yelled out as he came his scolding seed flooding Ezra, and exhausted Chris dropped down onto Ezra.

Ezra pressed a kiss to Chris’s forehead, his arms wrapping round his lover, they remained joined until finally Chris slipped out from inside of him, and Ezra felt sad, at the loss of their physical connection, through the link Chris must have felt his mood, because he propped himself up on his elbow, and kissed him, but this one lacked the sexual heat, of earlier, instead it spoke of a lasting love, that would be forever. Chris’s arms circled him and pulled him close; tucking his head against his own throat, and Ezra allowed Chris’s warmth and the feeling of being safe and loved to drag him back to sleep.

 0-0-0-0-0-0

Simultaneously

The dark bond wrapped round Vin’s mind, it was hooked into his every emotion, since the bonding he had never been alone in his head, when he made love to Chris, or Ez, it wasn’t just on a physical level it was with a connection that amplified each sensation. He wouldn’t have to choice between Neal and them, because through the link Chris and Ez, now could reached the parts of his mind that he had kept blanked off from them, Neal was no dirty secret, no fuck buddy he was his lover and an intricate part of him. A part that he could now share. His heart soared as he felt through the link as Ez and Chris left the room that his alpha soul mate was gifting him with Neal, and that Chris understood and wouldn’t reject him for wanting this. Neal was not just his lover he was his partner, together they had kept each other sane, through the horrors they had lived through. Chris and Ez now, could see as he opened his mind fully to them that Neal was in his heart, and Chris, the possessive bastard he could be at time was allowing him to take the other angel back into his life and into his bed.

It was then he felt the bond go dormant, he hadn’t lost the connection, he knew that because the pain of separation from Chris and Ezra would have unbearable, it had just muted, and he knew then that Ezra was shielding him, giving him the privacy he needed to connect with Neal.

At the touch to his arm Vin turned to his dark haired lover, Neal smiled, and Vin felt the rush that he always got when he was like this with Neal Caffrey had he mused a sexual charm that should be registered as a lethal weapon, when it was turned onto you, and you became the total focus of Neal’s undivided attention. When he called him on it, Neal just laughed and called himself a romantic, some one that appreciated beauty in all things regardless of gender.

It was the differences in them that the NIS had manipulated, both were fallen angels, but where as he might break into a house to get to a target, or take them out a long range, as the trained sniper he was. Neal on the other hand was different, he had been trained to con and seduce his targets, so that he could get into their houses and into their beds, male or female it didn’t matter, Goodman had once joked that Neal could get that close to a target he was almost walking in their skin, before dispatching them with a knife.

In the NIS facility a bleak place of pain and despair they had found each other and managed to snatch in dark and quiet places always at the risk of being caught and punished a few minutes of happiness and pleasure.

The past was forgotten when Neal reached out to him, and he found himself leaning into the younger angels hand, Neal’s voice a soft tenor rolled over him like honey, “I am clean, I got tested when I got out of prison, there wasn’t been anyone else since then,” knowing Neal he could hear the accent placed on the words, Neal was desperate that he believe him.

Vin didn’t smile, he knew this was too important, it wasn’t just health, it was trust, so he gave it back trust for trust. “I am clean, there was only been Chris and Ezra and they are both clean.”

Seeing Neal relax Vin reached out and  wrapped his hand round the back of the younger angel’s neck and guiding him down into a kiss, the first touch of the lips was soft, almost chaste, and then Vin deepened the kiss, as they tasted each other, his kiss become more urgent, his other arm came round Neal, bringing him close at the same time he felt the other angel’s arms wrap round him, one round his neck and the other round his waist, the hand moving down to squeeze his ass.

That was the spur for the kiss to become more aggressive, more needing as they fought for dominance both of them alphas neither was going to give way to the other, clothes were shrugged off, dropped onto the floor, the two angels  finally fell onto the bed, their naked sweat sleek bodies, twisting and turning.

Breath was coming in harsh pants, words no longer needed, Vin flipped Neal onto his back, pinning him down, his body grinding down against the other angel, both men knew their first fucking was going to be  brutal, there was no time for tenderness, just the overwhelming need to become one.

But  Vin knew he could never hurt Neal, so even in the throngs of their passion, he reached out and tugged the lube from under the pillow where Chris had left it the or the night, and began to stretch his lover, at the same time as Neal was plundering his mouth. His body arching and then pushing down onto Vin’s fingers, as he fucked himself on them. Just as Vin was positioning himself to enter the hot channel of his lover, Neal caught his arm, his hand pushing hard against Vin’s naked hip, and he flipped him over onto his back. In one smooth fast movement, before he could react Neal straddled him, and lowered himself down impaling himself on him. The dark haired angel’s eyes closed as he panted riding through the pain, until all he had left was the pleasure of being filled by his lover, slowly his eyes opened and Vin could see the smoldering heat in them, and with a grin that was a  old as sin it’s self he began to move.

As Neal reached his climax, his movement became more  shuddering as if the emotions and passion running through him was shaking him apart, Vin saw his teeth bit against his lower  lip as he tried to keep quiet, a left over from the time in the facility where if they were caught a beating was the least of their worries.

Breathlessly, Vin said “Have to hear you Neal, got to hear you,” blue eyes met blue, and then Neal’s body gave a shudder that seemed come from his very soul and a low  keeling moan broke from his lips, it seemed to act as a chrysalis for their love.  Vin came, he threw his head back and screamed Neal’s name, as he thrust up as hard as he could reaching Neal’s very soul.

Neal arched his body crying his own completion, splattering his seed all over Vin’s chest and belly. For a long minute Caffrey seemed to freeze and then it was as if he was a puppet whose strings had been broken, as he slumped down on top of Vin, his whole body shaking uncontrollably for the force of his release.

Vin pulled his lover  down onto his side, as they lay in each other’s arms, Neal’s shaking hand stroked over Vin, reaching for any part of him that he could, needing the skin to skin contact, just as his lover did the same, calming each other, as the tremors from their loving making echoed through their bodies.

The stroking became caresses, when Neal kissed him this time it was, softly, tenderly this time, their tongues dueling, together leisurely, as  he  reached down between them, and his hand fondling them both  gently, as their breathing evened out, the warmth of their climax, still running through them. The urgent need for the moment was satisfied; they kissed and caressed each other, relearning the secrets of each other’s bodies.

Vin could feel Neal now back in his head, the younger feral had always been able to connect them together empathically, and Vin rejoiced as their connection flourished. 

Because through this connection he could feel Neal’s emotions, soaring as they intertwined with him, Vin, slowly tugged Neal to rest between his legs, and guided his hand down between them. Neal leaned forward and kissed him, then trailed kisses down from his lips to his jaw, and the column of his throat, as with his other hand he used the lube that Vin had used to open him. Easing back, his eyes now fixed on Vin’s face, he eased Vin’s long legs up over his own hips and leaned forward, to kiss him, taking his time to worship the body again that he was going to enter, pressing kisses to the inside of Vin’s wrists as the Texan cupped his face in his hands, before leaning in kiss long and lingering, before easing back and position himself.

Neal entered him slowly, lovingly, so different than their first fuck, that had been raw fast and furious up against a damp paint peeling wall, in a dark corner of the training area, this was so different, but the connection between the two of them, was the same, the mental connection between them amplified their emotions, so that when Neal began to move it was please that boarded on sweet torture, he moved slowly at first, firm thrusts,  that stretched Vin, it was as if the very air round them was crackling and snapping, like the building up to summer lightening. Vin clutched at the bedding, his eyes never leaving Neal’s face, he began to move with him, their minds and bodies in synch. Their pace increasing as they neared their climax, Neal changed the angle of his thrusts, causing Vin to cry out, Neal’s hit the same spot against and against on each thrust, until Vin’s head was tossing and a constant stream of words spilled for the normally laid back  snipers mouth. One last thrust and they came together, crying each other’s names, before Neal sank down into Vin’s arms again, his breathing harsh as he tried to catch his breath. His head resting on Vin’s chest, giving a sigh as he heard Vin’s heart pounding against his face, as the reaffirmed not only the love but the fact they were both alive against the odds.

Time seemed to stand still for them as they slipped into a light doze still wrapped in each other’s arms. The door to the room opened, Neal lunged across Vin and grabbed the Glock from Vin’s shoulder holster that was laid on the bed side chair, as he dived off the bed in a roll that end up with him knelt on the floor, one Glock in his hand pointed  aimed at the door.

Chris in that moment had stepped forward blocking Ezra from Neal’s gun, his green eyes fixed on the younger man, he wasn’t angry, it was what he expected from a fallen angel, he knew he would he highly strung, and the fact that he was protecting Vin bore well for his inclusion into the pack. As an ATF agent Chris had a health respect for a gun, but as dominate alpha, he recognized the power it represented, but he had no fear of it, he was supremely confident in his abilities, his lips pulled back over his teeth in a shark like smile, showing no fear. “That the way you greet you’re Alpha, Caffrey,” this was a challenge being thrown down to the younger feral. 

The gun held in Neal’s hand didn’t wavier an inch, this was just between the two of them, it was Chris’s job as alpha to make him submit to him.

Chris added “You really think I would let Vin take you to his bed if I didn’t think you were pack.” The alpha cocked his head to one side, liking what he saw; Caffrey would be an interesting addition to his pack, his eyes then fixed on his soul mate. Vin was knelt on the bed in all his naked glory, a smile on his face that would tempt a priest to sin, and for the first time anger bubbled below the surface of Chris’s calm exterior, not anger at Neal, but with a certain long tangled haired lean Texan, who was even as he talked to Neal was turning the heat up, with the way he was absentminded running a hand across his thigh and belly.  The dark bond between them began to crackle and push against the restraints that Ezra had put on, muting its power and allowing Vin and Neal their time together, without their every gasp and groan being transmitted along the bond. But Vin’s actions were arousing Chris and his emotions through the link made it snack and crackle as the heightened power began to flow through it.

Chris drawled “put the gun down Caffrey don’t make me take it off you,” the last words where said with a sub vocal growl of the dominate male.

Neal’s lips twitched, “think you can make me, throwback,” but at the same time he lowered the gun, acknowledging the alpha, but like all ferals pushing the envelope,  only then did Chris enter fully into the room with Ezra in tow,  slowly and gracefully, Neal  got to his feet, the fact he was naked didn’t faze the younger feral, in the facility they had been exercised naked, all punishment was administered like that, and they had slept nude in the small cells that they called home, clothing was often only given if they proved themselves worthy, denied the most basic considerations, treated like intelligent animals rather than men.

Ezra placed his hand on Chris’s shoulder, the guide ready to deflect the hostility of his alpha, he had sensed his anger, but the surprise showed on Ez’s face as he realized that there was not the burning aggression that he had expected. It was as if….. Ez paused it was as if Chris was proud of this latest addition to his pack, taking pride in the speed of his reactions, and in the protective way he positioned himself in front of Vin Tanner.

Buck their  gamma had often said that Chris was frustratingly dim where relationships were concerned, that he acted solely in black and white, but his interaction, his love for Vin had changed the man for the better. That was not to say that Chris had gone soft, his take down of the New York Senior Sentinel Prime had showed that, but what he was getting for Chris now was a need to protect this young addition to his inner pack. The fact that Neal Caffrey was a fallen angel didn’t matter, what mattered to Chris was he was important to Vin and Vin’s happiness was all that mattered to the alpha, as if that meant sharing his soul mate occasionally, he would take that rather than risk turning him away. The only anger was aimed at his soul mate, and that Ez thought ruefully would soon be burned off by some high octane loving.

Ezra could no longer contain the dark bond it was like trying to hold back a waterfall with a sieve, the dark bond flowed over him, and snapped back between the three of them igniting the bond at full force. Vin felt it and it made him sway, and fall forward, his hands shooting out to brace himself, as Chris and Ezra’s emotions swamped him.

There was no way that anyone outside of the three of them should have  been able to feel the dark bond, Vin wasn’t connected to Neal, but the dark haired fallen angel screamed, as he went down on his knees. The gun dropped from his fingers, as his whole body tensed and he shuddered his body shaking uncontrollable, then his hands clamped to his head, as if trying to shut out only things that he could hear.

Vin scrambled off the bed, his game with Chris forgotten, he pulled Neal up against him, holding him tight, his anguish written across his face.

“Ezra you have to do something”, Vin was pleading, Ezra pushed past Chris and was by his side, and quickly he took Neal’s head in his hand, and pushed against the younger man’s mind, finding the backdoor he had created in Neal’s mind.

Ezra slid into his mind carefully, not wanting to cause the other man more pain than he was already in. Each person’s mind was different, it was like walking a landscape without a map, Vin’s mind was like the wide open planes of Texas, Chris was cold and dark, Buck’s was like a Las Vegas strip show, his, well a Mississippi river boat he had been told. Neal’s mind was like interconnecting rooms in a large mansion. In the  basement was hidden the things that Neal had tried to shut down, and lock away, the  disgusting horror of the facility, that made Ezra feel physically sick, it was then he felt a weight on his shoulder, he looked up to see  Chris, there linking and giving him support.

Chris’ knelt by Ezra, his hand on his shoulder, and gave him support; he was going have to link the four of them because somehow Neal had tapped into the dark bond, and if he didn’t something, it was going to  blowing Neal’s mind to pieces, leaving him a human vegetable.

Neal was shaking so hard his teeth was chattering, his lean body was soaked with sweat, that plastered his hair to his face and ran down his skin, which was chilled to the touch. The half lidded blue eyes that Ezra looked in where showing the acute pain that the young angel was in.

Slowly he shielded Chris, and then Vin, so that only he was connected with Neal, and he saw the pain lift from the angels face, and the shaking began to ease. Ezra smiled, “we’re going to take this one step at a time.”

“First I am going to isolate you, from the dark bond,” carefully, he concentrated just on Neal, channeling his emotions, they where spiking all over the place, but the pressure that he was trying to relieve in Neal’s mind was building up, and he couldn’t stop it. Neal Caffrey’s near genius mind was going to be scrambled beyond repair, if he didn’t do something fast.

Like a surgical lance he pressed into Neal’s mind, and Ezra gave a small gasp, as he felt the power locked up in Neal’s head, as he ran over his mind like boiling lava, Dr Sandburg was spoken of dark guides, he himself was one, Ezra knew that he was only the second one ever found in centuries, in fact they had been thought of as myths, as no female guide had the raw power to become one. Neal was a freak of nature a feral sentinel merged with a guide, a hybrid ability that had allowed him to bond with his non-sentinel handler, but now Ezra was realizing it was a lot more than that. He was looking at the emergence of a hybrid dark guide. Their dark bond had done this to him, it had ignited the dark side of his mind, and the pain that Neal was in now wasn’t over load it was the dark guide coming through.

It was not going to be a gentle birth, the dark bond was born through high emotion, each guide went through their own baptism of fire, and Neal would be no different.

Through their link he could feel Neal’s mind was sparking and shorting, it was like flying through a thunder and lightning storm, on a wing and a prayer, and through it all he understood, Neal’s mother was a feral sentinel, a female was rare only a handful had ever been recorded, his father a harmony guide, both were murdered when Neal was young, trying to get out of the country with him, to escape the cull, knowing what would happen if they were caught. What they hadn’t realized was they had given birth to a hybrid dark guide, at any other time it would never have happened, the odds of him coming into contract with a dark bond was incalculable. But it had happened, it was happening.

Carefully Ezra began to distribute the power, first drawing Chris into the bond, using his strength the strength of the predator to take some of the raw power of the fledgling dark guide, then he reached out to Vin and drew him in, until the power from Neal’s mind was going running through all of them, slowly the power surge became controlled and contained.

It was done Ezra breathed, he felt  Neal’s  body go limp, and he broke contact with him, falling back  not only Chris’s arms but into his mind, and the safe haven it gave him.  Vin cradled Neal against him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, his concern for Ezra a sweet balm to the headache that started up the moment he severed contact with Neal.  Together moving as one they gathered up Ezra and Neal and helped them to the bed. The dark bond was looping and swirling round their minds, the feeling of being connected made the bond sing, and they understood  that Neal was not dark bonded to them, but as a hybrid dark guide he could join with them, and surf the dark bond without harm. That for the moment was enough for them, Neal and Ezra needed to rest, when they woke there would be work to do.


End file.
